


Kat and the Doctor: The Barconiads

by Galaxycat



Category: Doctor Who, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxycat/pseuds/Galaxycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This action and adventure tale follows Dr.Hooves and his companion Kat. This chapter depicts the story of the Barconiads (Bar-cone-E-ads) a evil race of soul suckers who live in the shadows. Will the doctor be able to destroy the Barconiads? Find out in the first tale of the doctor and Kat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kat and the Doctor: The Barconiads

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! Hi everyone! I am Galaxycat and I have decided to write a fanfic/adventure starring Dr. Hooves (pony version of Dr.Who) and Kat (My ponysona). I really hope you like it once I get 2 Kudos/hits I will continue each chapter.

Work in progress should be up by tonight or tomorrow.


End file.
